Floating disc
The Floating Disc was a flying craft used by Yuri's forces. Background Yuri had a flair for the dramatic, and also a clear appreciation for nostalgia and old movies. When Yuri decided to develop an economy attacking unit, he decided to theme it off of the flying saucers of old sci-fi movies. The end result was the Floating Disc. http://www.baxaart.com/artchives/Yuri/ufo_render.jpg The flying disc is simply that. It is a silver hued tapered disc equipped with hover technology that allows it to move about the battlefield. Along the outer edge of the floating disc was a laser actuator, which built charge as the beam circled the disc and then released in one blast at targets. At the center of the disc was a sphere which contained the Floating Disc's drain beam. Due to its design, it was also fully capable of flying and fighting in the near vacuum of lunar atmosphere. The Floating Disc's primary use was to disable enemy bases. With its drain beam, the Floating Disc could drain an enemy's power, shutting off either a base defense, or the entire grid. Then other Yuri units could attack with less fear. Furthermore, a Floating Disc could drain the credits out of refineries and shunt them into Yuri's accounts. The floating disc had decent armor, but lacked speed. However, it was faster than the Soviet Kirov, and it can target both air and ground units. Its construction is announced to the other players. One Floating Disc can wreak havoc to an entire base, especially if the Disc shut off base power, and if the base is only equipped with static anti air defenses. Due to the altering of the timeline in the Post-war Crisis, the Floating Disc is now reported non-existent. Counters Players should not rely on static air defenses; a good mix of static and non-static air defenses is the best. For the Allies, Guardian GIs (several of them), IFVs, Rocketeers (several of them), and Aegis Cruisers can give the Floating Disc a major headache. Flak Troopers (several of them), Flak Tracks, Sea Scorpions, and Apocalypse Tanks are also equally effective for the Soviets. Floating Discs are one of the most powerful Yuri units in the game, and as such it can be difficult to defend against them. Large air defense systems like multiple garrisoned Gatling Tanks in Tank Bunkers are critical for success against Floating Discs. Deployment In a desperate attempt to kill the Allied and Soviet leaders at London's Parliament house, Yuri first deployed the Floating Disc in Operation Trick or Treaty. Many of the Allied soldiers, most notably General Carville, were surprised at Yuri's new weapon, initially thinking it was an alien invasion. However the Allied commander quickly shot the Floating Discs down as he repelled the waves of Yuri's assaults. It was first seen during the Moon mission. Soviet Cosmonauts quickly shot down the discs before moving on to destroy Yuri's lunar base. Assessment Pros * Reasonable armor. * Powerful laser beam. * High damage against structures and infantry. * Its drain beam is able to drain the enemy's power on a Power Plant, or credits in a Refinery. * Able to attack both ground and air units. * Somewhat can dodge missiles. * Can attack while moving, making it a very strong hit-and-run flying unit due to its armor. Cons * Vulnerable to anti-aircraft fire. * Yuri's only aircraft. * Slow, and noisy. * Expensive ($1750). * Only available when a Battle Lab is built. * Yuri's forces cannot win with Floating Discs only, no matter how many of them have been built, because they can't drain ''and ''destroy the same structure at the same time; therefore it's impossible to win from air only. This technique though may force some players/computers to forfeit, though it does not guarantee immediate victory nor total destruction. * Its laser beam has low rate of fire. * Its creation is announced to all players. * Must be directly above structure to disable it. Selected quotes Gallery File:FloatingDisc.jpg|Concept art Flying Disk Voxel Render.jpg|Voxel Model Render File:Floating Disc Render.jpg|Installer slide File:FloatingDisc unskinned.jpg|Textureless render File:YR_Floating_Disc_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text File:YR_Floating_Disc_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text File:YR_Floating_Disc_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text Category:Yuri's Revenge aircraft Category:Yuri's Revenge Yuri Arsenal